


Counting Comb

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists, Fighter Poem, Gen, Grooming, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-10-06
Updated: 1993-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Sir Philip and the October Crown Lists of the Kingdom of the West, AS XXVIII, being October 1993.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Comb

Sir Philip went to tourney to fight all for the crown  
To win a Duchy for his lady & for himself renown  
He saddled up his mighty steed, to Kelly's Camp did roam  
And in the pocket of his gambeson he put his little comb.

A talisman of tidiness, tool accustomed to his ways  
His follicles would ordered be whate'er his fate that day  
And fortune seemed indeed to smile, for him no foe had slain -   
Brighter yet the prospect looked for 12ft ermine trains.

But equally unhindered, Sir Stephen, Duke Paul's son  
Had strode the field dispatching men - he every round had won.  
The month it was October, in A.S. Twenty-Eight  
& Though the sky it still was light, the hour was getting late

The viscounts all lay vanquished, Ravberg, Dane & Skye,  
T'would Bellatrix or Harlech be, and folk did gather nigh.  
The first fight it went hard and long as each stood, toe to toe  
& at its end Sir Stephen stood the victor by one blow.

They broke for breath, chairs were produced, Sir Philip doffed his helm  
And out did come that little comb to wonder of the realm.  
In May it was I first beheld that implement's virtu  
For with its aid Mists Champion won, and tall Claivelle did hew

An ordered comfort, proper use of proper tools does give  
And thus restored in breath and grace, the ermine dreams yet live.  
The second bout did Philip win, with Linda he would reign  
Once more into the fray to go - out came the comb again.

But ach, alas, bold Bellatrix of sterner stuff is made  
Than giants, and when third they met, 'twas Philip 'neath the blade.  
So Stephen and Niobe shall rule o'er our Western home  
And Philip, he hath not lost heart, for he hath not lost his comb.

**Author's Note:**

> Written Saturday evening and presented the next day. Every word of this is true, and both Philip and Linda were highly entertained.
> 
> Sir Philip is a member of the House of Guildemar, which has ermine as a primary element in their heraldry. 
> 
> A.S. - Anno Societatis, or Years of the Society.


End file.
